I Believe in You
by DreamTheDream
Summary: HL pairing. Harry walks by the lake and finds Luna dancing and he walks away with something much better


I Believe in You

A/N: So, this is my first ever fanfic. Hope you all like it. Just your usual HP/LL story with fluff. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, sadly. Everything belongs to the imaginative genius J.K.

Harry Potter needed to get away. Away from his best friend's bickering, his prophecy with Voldemort, his pain, away from everyone who only saw him as the "Chosen One" or The Boy Who Lived. More than anything, he wanted to escape from himself. On one clear, spring day he found himself walking along the edge of the lake, not looking back. Flowers were beginning to bloom out of the thawed, winter ground.

Then, suddenly something caught his eye and he looked up. He noticed a bright-colored something, or someone frolicking in the distance. As he came closer he realized it was Luna Lovegood in her usual eccentric clothes: a plum-colored winter hat, a pleated peach blouse under an orange cardigan. An ivory pencil skirt with black florals, plaid leggings all together with bunched up grey socks and black pumps. Typical Luna. He walked closer, but she seemed to not notice because she went on dancing.

"Hi, Luna…er, what are you doing?", he inquired, rightfully so.

"Hello Harry Potter. I'm dancing with the sun fairies," she said as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

Harry questioned on. "And what exactly are sun fairies?"

"Well, they're fairies, obviously. And the longer you dance with them, the longer the sun stays out. Lately no one has been dancing, so it's been rather cloudy out." She was still dancing. Harry had enough common sense not to question further. But she was right about the weather; it had been very miserable for the past week.

She continued to speak. "Everyone has been so gloomy lately. My guess is that nargles have stolen some of their belongings. Or it could be You-Know-Who. Anyways, I've decided to make everything better," she said in her usual dreamy voice and dancing away.

Harry had to ask. "Luna I don't see any fairies. How can you believe in something you don't see?"

"Of course I can see them." She stopped dancing. "All you have to do is believe, but truly, and you're able to see them." She looked at Harry for quite some time. "I'm sensing something is troubling you. Do you want to talk?"

Nothing stopped Harry from spilling out all of his emotions onto Luna. "I just feel…so alone. I can't talk to Ron or Hermione because all they do these days is fight. I have Sirius anymore. And everyone expects the 'Chosen One' to defeat Voldemort-" she didn't flinch like he expected her to. "and I can't do it alone, but I have to because I won't let anyone else die for me." He couldn't believe he spilled all of his feelings out on Luna of all people.

But another voice rose in his head.

For the first time Harry noticed Luna's big, silvery eyes and how the sun on her blonde hair made her look almost angelic.

"Well, when I'm feeling alone or sad about my mum, I always remember that I will see her again some day, but for the time being I know that she's watching over me. And Sirius and your parents are watching you too. You heard the behind the veil last year. They were just…out of reach. You will see them again." She was looking into his eyes and Harry knew she was telling the truth, but he didn't know if he could believe it for himself.

"How can you believe that though? How do you know we'll see them again?" he asked trying to hold his tears back; he couldn't handle talking about Sirius or his parents any longer. He wished he could switch lives with someone else so he didn't have to deal with his pain and grief.

"Believing is what keeps us alive. If we didn't believe in anything, life wouldn't be worth living," she said simply.

Harry no longer saw Luna as the eccentric girl who believed in all sorts of oddities and nonsense. She had a pure soul and made perfect sense and Harry felt sorry for her because no one ever took the time to listen to her.

"I believe now. Thanks Luna," he said, wiping his eyes and smiling. He looked into her silvery orbs for a moment and took her soft hands in his. He leaned in close to her and kissed her gently on the lips. She responded by kissing him passionately, but tenderly.

She broke away and whispered, "I believe in you Harry." He kissed her again and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Luna."

They resumed kissing and out of the corner of his eye Harry saw something tiny and yellow flutter by them.

A/N: So, what did you think? I've got another story in the works, but I made up a lot of my own stuff. It needs some work though. Anyways, please review, but no flames please. o.0


End file.
